The New Female Recruit
by Sofia Kuran
Summary: Sofia Kuran has returned to the Seireitei. She has caused a great deal of concern within the Seireitei. The past of the 13 gotei revolve around one girl. Just who is she and why has she returned? Is she Kenpachi's love interest? Who? Why? When will the chaos be sorted out?
1. Kenpachi's New Recruit

**Kenpachi's New Recruit is Female?**

"It certainly has been a long time since you were last here. What's your reason for coming here after so long?" Yamamoto asked someone in his office.

A woman and man stood poised before him. She had a serene and demure expression. The woman had dark black hair which went perfectly with her ice blue colored eyes. The woman wore a black long sleeved kunoichi two piece and an orange pendant. Twin swords wore kept on her back like an 'X' shape. A scarf rested around her neck and mouth. She also wore a metal piece across the front of her shirt with a design. The design was a spiral with a small arrow like figure attached. "I'd like to keep my reasons for myself thank you. It's changed here a bit," the girl said, looking around with her eyes, but her head remained still. The man had a low midnight blue hair cut. He wore a choker with a silver cross and short navy blue shirt and long pants. He remained quiet next to the woman.

"Of course. It's been 100 years since you last came here," Yamamoto said, "We're alone so you can lose the formality and give your grandfather a hug."

"I'd rather keep this as professional as possible, Captain Yamamoto," The girl replied coldly.

Yamamoto sighed, "I'll keep that in mind. So, the division that you should most likely go to is division two of the stealth force with Soi Fon as your captain."

The woman winced for a moment, yet it was unnoticeable. "Sir, if I may suggest, I'd be most happy if I were to join division 11 under Captain Kenpachi Zaraki." "If she goes to that squad, then I, too, will follow." The man said.

Yamamoto glared at the woman as if she were crazy. Yamamoto sighed, "If that is your wish, then it is granted…Sofia."

Meanwhile, the men were out drinking at the regular bar. Izuru, Iba, Shuhei, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and the rest were all seated in their normal spots. Ikkaku was blabbing about a new recruit. "So do you know who the new soul reapers are?" Yumichika asked around the table.

"Aren't the new recruits girls?" Iba introduced the info to everyone.

"They'll probably be put in the relief core or something," Ikkaku laughed, "Girls are good for those medical care things or something!"

"Oh really now. I heard that she's going over to your squad," Shuhei snickered.

Ikkaku and Yumichika laughed wildly. "A girl wouldn't last even a second in our division!"

"Yeah, but she may just be crazy strong. I heard that she asked to be in your division when she was supposed to go to the stealth force," Izuru whispered and everyone listened.

"Yeah, but even so-" Ikkaku started but someone bumped into him.

The woman named Sofia from before bumped into him as she walked into a private room. The man followed behind, not bothering to look at them as if they were inferior. This time she kept her hair wrapped in more of the scarf. "Hey! Shouldn't you apologize?" Ikkaku got up from his chair hot headed. Everyone's eyes widened as they felt a strong spiritual pressure emitting from the woman.

"Shouldn't it be you who apologizes? Quit complaining about a woman you haven't even fought. You're ignorant assumptions annoy me," Sofia said coldly before walking into the private room.

Ikkaku stumbled back into his seat obviously feeling defeated by her. "Who was that?" Yumichika asked.

"I wonder if she's the new recruit," Iba suggested.

_Maybe, but there's something familiar about this spiritual energy… I think I know her… Captain Yamamoto said the recruit used to live here and left for certain reasons, but I can't put my finger on it. _Yumichika thought.

A few hours past and Sofia sat alone in the private room waiting. She hadn't ordered any food or drinks and silently remained seated without so much as moving an inch. The guys were just about ready to leave. "She's still in there? She hasn't even ordered anything," Ikkaku said.

"She's probably waiting on a guy who'll never show. Just forget her," Shuhei said.

Then, Kenpachi Zaraki walked in with his adopted daughter Yachiru. Ikkaku and Yumichika jolted up and immediately bowed. "Captain Zaraki, sir, what are you doing here?" Ikkaku asked.

"I'm here to meet that damn new recruit. We got lost and it took up a few hours to find our way here," Kenpachi explained.

"Kenny, I want to meet this gutsy girl and guy! We'll be best friends!" Yachiru smiled.

Meanwhile, Sofia heard Kenpachi's voice. _Heh… well, I never expected him to on time. He never was punctual. _"You guys want to meet the new recruit?" Kenpachi asked, "I'm sure she'll drop out once I meet her.""Don't be so sure about it," Sofia walked out from the room, "Captain Kenpachi Zaraki." She leaned on her arm on the wall. "You're her?" Kenpachi asked, skeptical. Yachiru chuckled. "She's cute, Kenny. I like her!"

"What're your names again?" Kenpachi asked.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi. I listen solely to her orders not yours," Ikuto said. Kenpachi grinned and turned to Sofia.

"Sofia Kuran," Sofia replied without so much as blinking. "I don't believe we've met before, have we?" Kenpachi said. "Hmm… Who knows?" Sofia gave a slight chuckle before walking away. "I'm sure I'm in good hands under your lead, Captain Zaraki." She spoke mocking his name.

The next morning, Sofia made her way to the Squad 11 barracks. She had yet to get a house there as she was new, but she was able to get to and from the headquarters. Sofia went to Kenpachi's screen and opened it screeching, making Kenpachi jump. "Get up," Sofia said, "Lazy ass bum."

"What the hell is wrong with you, woman?" Kenpachi asked, "I get up when I want to!"

"Give it a rest and get up." Sofia said sternly in a deep tone.

Sofia pushed Kenpachi off the futon and began to clean everything up. "It's nearly 2 in the afternoon and you plan to sleep the day away?" She asked cool headedly.

"Why? What's wrong?" Kenpachi asked groggy.

"You're weak, the lot of you." Sofia explained.

"Damn bitch." Kenpachi yelled, pushing her away from him.

"Name me all you want, but it's the truth. You don't even remember your own blade's name." Sofia took Kenpachi by the collar and threw him out of his room.

That morning, portions of food were larger than normal. Sofia was on cooking duty that morning. She made fish, miso soup and jasmine rice. Kenpachi was forced to helped set up the plates. Everyone was either woken up or kicked out of their rooms by Sofia. "The food better be good if she's waking us up in the middle of the day." Ikkaku yawned.

"I need at least 10 hours of beauty sleep otherwise my complexion will deteriorate," Yumichika complained. Sofia walked into the den. "Quit complaining. Your spiritual energies are all so weak." Sofia said passing out the food.

"Sofia…" Ikuto said in a small voice. "Don't waste your breath on them. If they want to let themselves go then so be it, but when a hollow comes by and they're all dead it'll be their fault not yours."

"I suppose you're right to some degree." Sofia started to eat her meal. "Itadakimasu." Everyone prayed before chowing down. The men couldn't believe how well prepared the food was and scarfed it all down.

"Take it easy before you die pathetically by choking." Sofia said eating her food at a slow pace underneath her scarf. She sipped her tea before continuing. "Kenpachi Zaraki, would it be rude of me to introduce myself to the other captains of the 13 court guards?"

Kenpachi nearly dropped his chopsticks unable to answer her odd question. "Uh…I guess so…"

"Good, then you shall accompany me." Sofia ordered.

Yachiru put her chopsticks down. "I appreciate the food you've made, but Kenny and I are a pair. If you want him to accompany you, then I'm going with you." She lowered her voice glaring into Sofia's eyes.

"This outing I'm going on is for adult eyes and ears only, miss Yachiru." Sofia started to put her plates and dishes away. "It's time Kenpachi grew up a little."

Yachiru grumbled under her voice clearly jealous of the situation. "As for the rest of the lot, just try to follow us and you'll regret it."

Kenpachi bit his lower lip. "I'll allow you being rude to Yachiru to slip, but give me one good reason I shouldn't bring back up in case you slip up or something."

"'I' slip up? You're so afraid of me taking away your position as captain that you need back up? How disappointing, but I'll allow it this time. But this 'backup' of yours needs to be appointed by me." Sofia spoke not budging. "Yumichika and Ikkaku will be your only bodyguards."

Kenpachi smirked keeping it hidden. _She's gonna be in for it if she tries anything. _

Sofia smiled under her scarf, the scarf muffling her chuckle. "You seem pretty happy. I can sense it in your brainwave activity that you're pleased with the choice I made for your back up."

Cold sweat beaded down Kenpachi's nape. "Like hell I would be happy about you insulting me, my team!"

"Then perhaps I can make up for it with small chatter while we walk, let's go." Sofia headed towards the back wall of the barracks. There was no back entrance and when Sofia got to a foot away from the wall, it crumbled. She never touched it. "Tsukiyomi, I expect by the time we get back, those teammates of ours be in shape."

"Yes." He spoke without questioning her.

The squad watched the wall crumble in disbelief. Ikkaku couldn't move from his spot. "Hurry up, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Yumichika." Sofia ordered her patience running thin. "We're gonna go to Shunsui's first."


	2. Shunsui, the Drunkard

**Shunsui, the Drunkard**

Sofia and the rest made their way to squad 1's barracks to visit Shunsui. "Sofia…why does that name sound so familiar?" Kenpachi whispered to himself.

"No use trudging up the past. If you don't remember, you don't remember." Sofia kept her head straight not paying attention to anything or anyone but the path ahead. Yumichika and Ikkaku followed closely behind whispering to each other. "Do they know each other?" Ikkaku pestered Yumichika.

Yumichika sighed shaking his head. "This girl feels familiar, but I can't put my finger on it." Throughout the day while pondering about this mysterious Sofia, Yumichika's eyebrows remained furrowed and he began to gain minor headaches. Sofia looked back over to him and put a finger between her eyebrows. Yumichika met her eyes and immediately loosened up almost instinctively. Underneath her scarf, a small smiled formed unnoticeably and she focused her attention on Kenpachi.

"What have you been up to these last 100 years?" Sofia asked casually. "That 'Yachiru' girl wasn't with you last time I was here."

"Yachiru is special. You on the other hand, I'm not sure." Kenpachi spoke feeling uncomfortable.

"Sorry to make you feel uncomfortable. I keep forgetting you don't remember me." Sofia spoke. Shunsui's barracks coming up clear ahead.

Nanao stood outside the door and stared Sofia down, then looked to Kenpachi. "Captain Zaraki, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Nanao asked fixing her glasses.

"My new subordinate thought it was her duty to introduce herself personally to all the captains." Kenpachi explained with a sigh. "And it's my duty to watch over her so she's not rude.

"We appreciate the thought, Miss Kuran? I believe." Nanao bowed elegantly.

Sofia bowed the same way, her scarf dangling low to the ground. "Thank you for your hospitality."

Nanao invited them inside the barracks and guided them to Shunsui's room. "He's a bit drunk these days. I'm not sure but something seems to be troubling him." Nanao sighed. "It's been worse these past two days. Perhaps he's nervous about your arrival, Miss Kuran." She opened the door.

Shunsui was nowhere to be seen. The windows were open, the curtains blowing around. Sofia shook her head. "That isn't very good for his health."

Nanao sighed heavily and moved to the window. "Please come with me."

Sofia flash stepped out the window and onto the roof to find Shunsui with his sakkat covering his face. "It's already afternoon, Shunsui. Now this is pathetic. Get up." Sofia kicked him off the roof and Shunsui fell onto his back, coughing. "Sara…" he whined, "You gotta learn some manners."

Inside the building, Kenpachi and Nanao looked down. Kenpachi shook his head. "Dammit, already causing fights." Sofia jumped down from the roof landing on Shunsui. She took his sakkat off him and stared into his eyes. She grabbed his kimono by the collar. "Get it right Shunsui. I am not Sara. Stop living in the past. Sara is dead."

Shunsui searched Sofia's eyes unable to register the face covered by the scarf. He shook his head to return to reality. "Excuse me, I didn't mean to mistake you for someone else. But your voices…"

"Are the same. Yes I know." Sofia averted her eyes up to the opened window.

Shunsui looked Sofia up and down. He felt a surge of mental instability and grabbed his head with one hand. "Sorry, I'm feeling dizzy all of a sudden." Shunsui's eyes blurred. Sofia got off of him and patted his head. "Can you walk?" Sofia reached for his arm.

Shusui looked up blinded by the light, he was reminded of 100 years back. Without thinking he took Sofia's arm. "Thank you for coming to my rescue once again, Sofia."

Sofia smiled as she helped Shunsui walk back up to his office. "Always glad to help, Shunsui."

Nanao scolded Shunsui once they reached his office. "You deserved to fall off the roof." Nanao fixed her glasses. Shunsui pouted and whined. "Come on Nanao, don't be so mean." Nanao sighed and looked to Sofia. "Would you all like to go out for dinner with us? It's on Captain Kyoraku."

Shunsui sobbed. "Making me pay for your meal without any notice. How cruel."

"Please sir. You're drunk. Control your emotions." Nanao fixed her glasses once again. 

Sofia nodded her head. "That'll be enjoyable. Thank you for the invitation." Sofia shook Nanao's hand. "If you wouldn't mind, you can call me Shounin. I'm no saint, but that's my real given name."

Nanao looked confused at the handshake. "This is called a western greeting. Not something I expect for you all to know." Sofia bowed.

Sofia looked outside. "It's getting dark. Why don't you finish up here, Shunsui and we'll head on down to the bar." Sofia started out towards the bar.

Ikakku and Yumichika bowed towards Shunsui. "Thank you for the free meal." They spoke bluntly, walking out with Sofia.

"Man, she's a load of work." Kenpachi sighed and looked over to Shunsui. "What's your take on her?" He asked curiously.

"The feel of her hair, her eyes, her touch. It's all familiar…I know her." Shunsui concluded looking out the window watching Sofia leave the barracks.

"You too?" Kenpachi asked nearly wide eyed. "Are you getting headaches too?"

Shunsui's eyes widened and he looked to Kenpachi. "How did you…?" Shunsui shook his head. "I think I need to pay Old Yama a visit after dinner."

Kenpachi nodded. "I'm gonna get going then." Kenpachi took off in the opposite direction from Sofia and the others. Sofia sensed his spirit energy going distancing away from her. Suddenly she lost her breath and looked behind herself to see Ikkaku and Yumichika. She nearly panicked, her eyes showing a dark fear of loss. Her senses fully alert, hair standing on the back of her neck. Sofia started to run off in his direction. "Captain Zaraki." Sofia stated searching for him.

Kenpachi looked back to Sofia's voice and started towards her. "So they're that way." He walked up to her. "Sorry I must've gotten lost." Sofia sighed, hands on her knees, beads of sweat falling to the ground. "You're completely stupid, you directionally challenged freak."

Kenpachi stood back, feeling the warmth of his past. He couldn't help remembering a similar situation. For a moment, Kenpachi was seeing the real Sofia. Yumichika and Ikkaku ran over. Immediately Sofia stood up and flipped her hair back, fixing her scarf. "Sorry, I thought we'd never see you again. I'd rather you stick with us then go off on your own like last time."

Later that evening, Sofia, Kenpachi, Yumichika and Ikkaku, patiently waited for Shunsui and Nanao. Yumichika stared at Sofia for a majority of the time. Sofia glanced over at him. "Do you have a problem with me?"

Yumichika sat up blushing slightly. "Sorry I didn't mean to stare." Sofia looked to the door and Shunsui walked in with Nanao. The two presented a powerful presence to the bar. "Are we late?"

Sofia shook her head. "Not at all. I won't be able to stay for long though. I have business to take care of soon. I just came here to give something to you, Shunsui. You seemed so concerned about our relationship. I thought I would present you with something special." Sofia reached into her pocket, pulling out a clear crystal. "When the time is right, the door will open and things will become clear." Sofia placed it in his hand. Sofia got up bowing and exited the bar, ominously.


	3. Shunsui's Revelation

**Shunsui's Revelation**

The day following Sofia's meet with Shunsui, Shunsui was in his room contemplating on whether to open the note or not. He had so many questions unanswered, not to mention Captain Yamamoto's vague answers. He kept wondering what Old man Yama meant during their chat:

"_Captain Kyoraku, is there a problem residing within the Seireitei?" Yama asked his chin resting peacefully on his folded hands, elbows touching his desk._

"_Captain Yama, I just feel uneasy with this new recruit, Sofia. She's different from the rest of us. There's something…almost dangerous about her." Kyoraku had explained the dilemma to Yama._

_Yamamoto gave Shunsui a nod of the head. It was a simple gesture, nothing to read into. "Sofia…I can't say I know much about her either actually. I knew her some hundred years ago, but she has changed. I don't know what happened to her and I will not pry. Just know that she is at war with herself… and her surroundings."_

Shunsui could come up with several scenarios of what could have happened. Anyone would easily remember the incident from 100 years past. Did Sofia have any relation to that incident? Thinking of nothing that would help Shunsui find his answer he turned to the note. It read:

_Dear Shun-kun,_

_ If you are reading this then I have passed on. You were the greatest younger brother I ever had. Things will grow tough from here on, but please do not blame Sofia for all that has happened. She only wanted to live longer with the rest of this. Hopefully she is still alive and kickin' it long enough to deliver my message. Sofia has lost many friends and family. It makes me wonder how she will handle it. Do not bare hatred towards Oorochimaru. He was only following Gaito's and my final wish. You must think it cruel of me to have left my children behind, but don't you think just a little hardship is good? I ask you this…never forget who you are and where you come from. Protect you niece so long as you shall live. Protect my children. I know this is selfish of me, but I do worry… I wish to have said goodbye, but in a way this is my goodbye. Although this letter was short, please burn it. Evidence of my existence must be erased. _

_Signed,_

_Sara Kuran_

Shunsui's eyes filled with tears, the voice speaking in his head. His long deceased sister, now gone and he never got to say anything. The memories of time flowed back to Shunsui and he finally remembered everything that took place. He could see and hear Sara, her chocked back sobs as she wrote her heart felt letter to him. The words repeated: "evidence of my existence must be erased." Shunsui's eyes darkened and he realized the severity of these words. It meant that the Kuran family was at risk and that means Sofia is in danger. Quickly, Shunsui set the note ablaze, cherishing the words they held. He started to run to the 11th squad barracks, flash stepping to Kenpachi's room. "Where is she?" Shunsui slid the door open fast.

Sofia was busy bandaging Kenpachi up when Shunsui walked in. Kenpachi sat up half naked on his futon. "Where is who exactly?" Sofia asked her voice full of scorn as she looked up at Shunsui's sweat covered face.

"What happened here?" Shunsui asked choosing his words carefully as Sofia seemed to be unharmed.

"Our mischievous captain here went and decided to follow me and got his ass handed to him by menos grande." Sofia sighed clearly disappointed.

"I couldn't help it. There were too many attacking all at once. You were so secretive I had to know where you were going." Kenpachi flinched as Sofia wrapped him up.

"You're lucky you weren't killed in the chaos." She tightened the bandages causing Kenpachi to yelp.

"Sofia, we need to talk immediately." Shunsui's voice lowered an octave and Sofia knew what was going on.

"Suppose I go with you, then what? What could you possibly do to change the outcome of my fate?" Sofia asked turned away from his sight. Kenpachi watched as the two conversed. "Do you even know who or what you're looking for? I do and I'm not happy about it. Allowing him of all people into the court guards was an absurd move.

"You know who it is?" Shunsui shouted in disbelief.

"Know him? No…I knew him. He's no longer the man I once looked up to. He's deceiving and cunning. You're no match for him Shunsui. You cannot protect me." Sofia stood up and walked out the door past Shunsui. "I'm sorry about your older sister."

Ikuto walked past Sofia as she walked out. He peered into Kenpachi's room. "Well that was weird." Kenpachi spoke as he put his robe on.

"Shunsui…if you and Kenpachi really want to know, then I shall reveal to you everything that I know. I follow Sofia's orders first and foremost, but Miss Sara has a strict wish that I am to follow. Even Sofia does not know." Ikuto explained. It was the first time he'd ever spoken longer than a minute in front of them.

Shunsui and Kenpachi nodded. Ikuto closed the door sealing it off from the outside and their voices to hush. _From this point on, I will relay my message via thoughts. You will not be able to speak during this time. Kenpachi Zaraki and Shunsui Kyoraku, you two are the only ones who can hear my voice at this time. Allow me to explain it all. 100 years ago, today, Sofia's parents were murdered, Sara and Gaito. This is the day in which Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin were banished from the Seireitei. The reason behind the murder was to keep a secret at bay, this secret was the power stored within Sofia. You both know Sosuke Aizen as an ally, but he is not to be trusted. Sosuke Aizen was planning to torture Sara and Gaito for information on their secret 'weapon' named Saint. I cannot go into detail, but know that Sofia means well. Your memories were erased for this very reason. I can only keep up this power for so long. When you are ready to learn more, I shall tell you. However, I beg of you to keep Sofia a secret from Sosuke Aizen._

Ikuto unleashed his barrier; his body reducing to dust which scattered out the screen cracks and holes as though he never existed. Kenpachi held his head in deep agony as his memories became clear. The Sofia he once knew cared and loved him. She quietly watched over him. The girl he thought he'd never come into contact again. With his memories gone, she never existed in his life. She showed him kindness and to love. Sofia helped him to achieve his shikai. When he lost his memories, he lost a part of himself. The vague name of his blade remained a mystery.

Sofia walked until she reached the barrack exit. _Just what am I doing back here? _She sighed. Shunsui ran over to Sofia. "If you're not busy, I'd like to take you to see Soi Fon." He took her arm wrapping it in his.

Kenpachi followed after them. "Wait up for me." He spoke loud enough for the two to hear.

"You guys are being weird. I'm starting to get annoyed." Sofia spoke as though this was no big deal, like she'd dealt with this situation before.

_Aizen won't be having my niece. _Shunsui thought to himself as he looked forward, the sun glazing his eyes with a shine of new resolution.


End file.
